


Parker's Pizza Party

by MaseJar5380



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaseJar5380/pseuds/MaseJar5380
Summary: A new pizzeria has just opened up earlier this year. The entertainment isn't what is seems to be. Wyatt McTavish start's his first night as the security guard at Parker's Pizza Party. While Wyatt has his own family issues to work through, he noticed something off about the pizzeria. Will you join Wyatt and the others to uncover the dark secrets of the pizzeria?
Kudos: 2





	1. The Pizzeria

“...and now, back to Jennifer who’s at the brand new Parker’s Pizza Party.” The reporter explained.

“Thank you Pam. That’s right everyone, I’m at the new pizzeria called Parker’s Pizza Party. It’s an all new, family friendly establishment that opened up earlier this year, but has recently become more popular than ever. It has all the up to date anim-”

I turned off the television, taking a long sip of my coffee that has now gotten cold. My cat Sprinkles rubs up against my leg, I lean down to pet her. Sprinkles purrs softly before jumping onto my leg, digging her sharp claws into my fleece pants. She is a Maine Coon, a little over a year old. Jumping slightly, I bent down to pick her up and held her close. Sprinkles purrs loudly, sounding like an electric toothbrush. I give Sprinkles a small kiss before setting her back down. When she gets to the ground she gives me a sad ‘meow’. 

“I need to go get ready for work. We can cuddle when I get back.” I said, patting her head softly.

Sprinkles meows again as she turns around and walks to her cat tree. She jumps onto the little hammock and spins in a circle till she finds a good spot to lay down. The amount of cat hair in the hammock could be used to create another cat or two.

Smiling softly, I head to my bedroom. On the walk down the hallway, I look at the pictures on the walls. These pictures are of my daughter, Amy. Taking my time, I look at each picture slowly, remembering the great times we had together.

I haven’t seen Amy in three years. She’s going to be 8 years old in two weeks, and I’m finally gonna be able to see her again in person.

I made it to my room and changed into my uniform. Once done, I secured my flashlight into its holder, and grabbed my security hat on my way out of the room.

“Goodbye Sprinkles, I’m off!” I yelled, walking out the door.

Walking out of my apartment, I begin descending down the stairs to leave. Halfway down the stairs, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket to see who’s calling. The caller is my coworker, Max. I answered it.

“Hey Wyatt! Thank you so much for taking the nightshift for the week. It means so much to me.” Max said, fumbling with something.

“It’s no problem Max. I know how important family is.” I reassured him.

“I have to go now, but I left everything you need to know on a recording for you.” Max quickly explains as something fell on his end.

“Thanks man. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” and we said our goodbyes. I checked the time, it was only 7:45.

Making my way out of the building, I start walking down the street to Parker’s. Looking around the buildings, they are mostly a mossy green, with a few red bricks. They all have a rustic look to them. I live by a park, in the spring it looks beautiful but my allergies kill me during that time. While walking down the street, I could smell the delicious aroma of wings from a nearby restaurant. I yawned softly and stood there for a moment, spacing out. A nearby horn blared and startled me back into reality. I continued on my walk to the pizzeria. About fifteen minutes later, I finally got to Parker’s Pizza Party.

When I walk in, I’m greeted by Lola. Lola has mostly a human look, except the fact she has a lemur’s ears and tail. She talks from the voice box in her chest (that’s hidden by her clothing), but her jaw moves so it gives the appearance that she’s talking.

“Hehe, hello! Welcome to Parker’s Pizza Party! Let me show you to a free table.” Lola cheerfully said, her tail swaying happily.

“No thank you Lola, I’m not looking to eat right now.” I respond to her.

Lola takes a moment, going through all of the responses that were programmed in her voice box.

“Okay! Have a lumurful day!” Lola vocalized cheerfully, waving me a goodbye.

I smiled and gave her a small wave in return. Continuing through the place, it smelled like fresh pizza. All different types like, cheese, pepperoni, and everything else you could imagine. Along with pizza, Parker’s also sells wings, salads, dessert, and sides. Walking by the kitchen, I see the animatronic chef, Paul. Paul has given me the creeps since the place opened up. He is amazing with the kids but all the other adults get a weird feeling from him.

Quickly walking by, I make my way to the main party room. There’s probably about fifty kids running around. A moment later, a little kid runs into my leg. The kid quickly apologized and ran back off to play with the other kids. I stand there for a moment, watching the families laughing and having a great time. It reminded me of the fun times Amy and I had together. Suddenly something taps my shoulder, I jump and squeal loudly. Everyone looks at me, I clear my throat and a small blush comes across my face. Turning around quickly, I'm greeted by the manager/owner of Parker’s.

“Wyatt, are you excited for your first day on the night shift?” They asked.

“Kind of. Is it any different than the dayshift, Alex?” I asked.

“ I believe Max left you instructions, that's all I can tell you.” Alex explained, avoiding eye contact with me.

“Alright. I’m going to the office till closing.” I said, walking to the security office.

When I get to the office, I place my hat on the desk. I glance through the cameras, not paying much attention to anything I’m looking at. The new dayshift guard stops by and tells me they are heading out for the day. I wished them a good night as they left. Shortly after, I fell asleep.


	2. I Play Card Games With Animatronics

Two hours go by, I am awakened by Alex. They said they are leaving and wished me good luck. I shrugged it off and wished them a goodnight. When Alex left, I started searching for the recording Max had left me. After a few minutes I found it and it began to play.

“Is it on? Oh, it is… Hey Wyatt, hope you find this, the office may be a mess… So you already know all the animatronics but I’m gonna go over them just to make sure. Also, how do I say this... They come alive at night. Anyway! To start off, let's go over Lola. She’s most likely roaming around, Her voice box may, um, act out. It’s completely fine if it happens. It goes away by opening. Next up is Paul. Paul isn’t as bad as you would think. He may start cooking throughout the night. Just stop by the kitchen and eat whatever he makes, or he’ll stop by and get a bit… aggressive. Just make sure you stop by. Next is, um, who else…. Oh! Next is Bree, she is the backup singer for Parker’s. She may show up and want to play music for you. Bree may harass you till you let her play. Then is Charl-” The recording shuts off.

I turn to my office entrance, there stands an animatronic about a foot taller than me. She also looks like a human but she has mouse’s ears and a long tail. The animatronic has a maroon knee length skirt, a white blouse, and small white gloves on her hands. I jumped and squealed loudly. The animatronic squeals as well.

“W-Would you care to play games with the o-others?” The animatronic squeaked. The way she talked reminded me of a mouse

“W-What the?! Y-Your really a-alive?!” I shakily shout.

“Y-Yes. We are...B-but would you l-like to play c-card games with the others?” They shyly asked.

“How? Y-You guys are just an-animatronics.” I said

“I-It’s a weird t-thi-” Someone cut her off

"Oi May! Is ye night guard going to play or what?” Someone asked.

“O-One moment J-Jack!” May said.

“I’m willing to go out there, if you guys don’t do anything harmful to me.” I said, shakily.

May shakes her head and extends her hand to me, I take it, my hands are shaking horribly. She leads me to the main party room. All the animatronics pushed some tables together. Three of them were bickering about what game to play.

All the animatronics look like humans but have a certain features to them that corresponds to a specific animal. The first animatronic I see is a jackrabbit. He has his feet on the table, tipping the chair he’s sitting in backwards. The jackrabbit is wearing a very loose white shirt that shows a quarter of his chest, a slightly baggy pair of pants, a pirate hat that has specific holes at the top for his rabbit ears, and a eyepatch that has been pulled back so both eyes are showing. Next to him is a blood red coat lying on the table. My eyes wander off to a chinchilla that’s sitting next to the jackrabbit. She’s wearing a long pink skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. The skirt has a specific hole made for her long fluffy tail. The last thing I noticed on her was that she was wearing small platforms. Next to the chinchilla was the boa. The boa had patches of sand color scales all over her body. The color of her body is a bit darker than most of the animatronics. She’s wearing a black shirt that says ‘Ssssing with me’ and black ripped jeans. I noticed that the jeans have a huge hole in the back for her tail. Finally I noticed a Panther standing in between the two girls. He’s mascot on the sign outside. He’s wearing a hoodie with the pizzeria logo on it, and a pair of shorts. He and the jackrabbit are the only ones not wearing shoes. Lola came skipping around the corner, humming a soft tune.

“G-Guys, I-I got the Night Guard…” May squeaked

“You can call me Wyatt, if you wish.” I said shakily 

“Oh! I remember you! You walked in at exactly 8 o'clock!” Lola exclaimed happily

“Wow, Max wasn’t lying when he said your voice box acted up. N-No offense!” I quickly said.

“Oh, I don’t mind. It scared Max too!” Lola brushed it off

“Anyway, would you like to play a card game? Uno? Skip-bo? Go Fish?”  The Chinchilla asked cheerfully.

“Um, sure, but first, am I supposed to be watching over the place. I don’t know, maybe if someone breaks in?” I asked.

“Tch, someone would have to be stupid enough to try and break in.” The jackrabbit animatronic scoffed. 

“Jack, stop being rude to Wyatt.” Panther scolded Jack

“All done here! Come and get fresh pizza!” Paul yelled from the kitchen, I thought I heard a slight accent. 

May excuses herself and rushes to the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later with two trays of hot food. She places them on the table the animatronics were sitting at. 

“Not to be rude, but can you guys eat that?” I asked

“Nope, but you can!” Lola happily exclaimed, pushing me into a chair.

I fell into the chair, immediately sitting back up. I looked around the table, all the animatronics were looking at me. Paul comes out of the kitchen, cleaning the grease off his big metal hands with a cloth. 

Paul is rather, on the bigger end of the scale. He has pig’s ears and a small pig tail. He’s wearing a chef hat and uniform. He always has a stern look on his face like he’s in a bad mood.

“What? My cooking ain’t good enough for you?” Paul said with the thickest New York accent I’ve ever heard.

“N-No Sir! It’s just I-I feel bad eating in front of all of you.” I quickly explained.

“Forget about it! We run on high tech batteries or something.” Paul said in a slightly reassuring way.

I gulp and begin to eat the food. As soon as I took a bite out of the pizza, I was in heaven. The pizza was amazing. The cheese was melted to perfection. The dough wasn’t too hard or too soft, and the pizza sauce was evenly spread throughout the slice. After the first bite, I quickly devoured the rest of the slice. It was only when I was done, that I realized all the animatronics were really watching me. I moved onto the wings, I’m guessing Paul had remembered when I first ordered food from here, because the wings were a mixer of BBQ and buffalo sauce. It had been a while since I had wings from here so the taste of what I should expect from these wings hadn’t popped into my head. I took a bite of a wing. The wing could have tasted better than the pizza. The wing was made to perfection as the meat slid right off the bone. For the buffalo, it wasn’t too spicy but the sauce was so thick it tasted amazing. I quickly consumed the wings, taking my time licking the sauce off my fingers. I noticed that there was a slice of brownie. My mouth was watering at the thought of how the brownie would taste. Reaching over, I grab the brownie and take a bite out of it. The brownie was so rich I almost couldn’t eat it all, but I managed to.

“Thank you so much, I haven't had a meal this good since… since this place opened up.” I thanked Paul happily.

“Don’t worry about it, no one goes hungry in my place.” Paul smugly said.

“Your place? We all work here together, plus, my name is on the sign.” Parker the Panther snapped at Paul.

“Pleasssse, no fighting. We don’t need a messssss on Wyatt’sss first night.” Bree the Boa said in a calm matter.

“So. How about we play a card game?” I quickly suggested.

“Ya! Let’s play!” Charlotte the Chinchilla exclaimed loudly

Everyone agreed on playing a card game. The eight of us played Uno for an hour. Lola and Charlotte won every single game. Jack accused one of them of cheating at the end of each game. Paul occasionally brought out a small snack for me and of course it was delicious. It was about 3:24 when we decided to play truth or dare. 

“Oi Wyatt. Truth or Dare?” Jack asked harshly.

“Um. truth.” I respond.

“Do ya have a kid?” Jack asked

“I do…” I responded quietly.

Lola's voice box makes a loud gasping sound. “You do?! I haven’t seen you come in with one! When are you gonna bring them in?”

“Umm…” I pause. “I can’t, I don’t see her at all. Her grandmother has full custody of her… but in two weeks I’ll finally get to see her again.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Wyatt. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the occasion?” Parker asked

“Well, it’s her birthday. Her grandmother is allowing me to see her then.” I said, a faint smile came across my face.

“Well in that casssse, you should bring her here. Kidsssss love this place!” Bree said reassuringly.

“I would love to bring her here! I’m sure she would love this place. Ever since the place opened, she’s been begging her grandmother to bring her here.” I sorrowfully explained.

“How come the lass hasn’t come here?” Jack questioned.

“Well, her grandmother doesn’t like this place or any of you. She says ‘They are killers! Only a fool would let their child near those monsters!’, so ya…” I explained, anger was slowly coming to my voice.

Everyone backed away from the table, they all knew something I didn’t. Right as I was going to ask why everyone backed away.

“THAT WITCH! IF SHE DARES TO SHOW YE FACE HERE, I’LL PUT HER IN A DAVY JONES' LOCKER!” Jack exclamies, jumping onto the table, causing my drink to spill on me.

I hadn’t noticed it before but I could really tell that Jack had a pirate accent. Lola hands me a small towel while Charlotte calms Jack. He calms down after making a huge mess. Parker heads to the back to get cleaning supplies. May leads me to the bathroom and helps me wash up.

When we got back out, the mess was already cleaned up. I sat back down at the table, and everyone came back to join us. We talk till 5:54.

“Alright, it’s 5:54 everyone. Time to get ready for opening.” Parker announced.

Paul grabbed the leftover dishes and headed back to the kitchen. Lola gives me a hug and bounces back to the front door. Her voice box had started going back to its original state. May gives me a shy wave, as she and Jack walk behind curtains. I believe the curtains are their stage, but I've never gone back there. I could only guess. Parker, Bree, and Charlotte head back to the main stage. By where Bree usually stands is a computer that allows her to play a specific song for the kids. Parker grabs an electric guitar and puts the strap around his head. I’ve heard that the guitar has a microphone inside of it so Parker can play and sing. Charlotte doesn’t have anything special but she is almost in a jumping position. Jack suddenly pokes his head out of the curtains.

“Oi, Wyatt!” Jack shouted

“Yes?” I turned to Jack

“I hope you get time with your lass.” Jack expressed in a nice way.

The way Jack said that gave me a chill. I nodded quickly. Jack disappeared behind the curtains again. My alarm went off and it scared the crap out of me. I went back to the security office to grab my hat and wallet. When I walk out of the office, Alex bumps into me.

“Oh Wyatt! How was your night?” Alex asked with a bit of worry in their voice.

“It was okay. No issues with the animatronics or anything.” I explained.

“Great! Good to hear! You may go home and I’ll see you later.” Alex said, patting my shoulder.

I smiled and wished him a goodbye. When I get to the front of the restaurant, Lola stops me.

“P-Please have a-a good day-y....” Lola struggled to say. Her voice box was struggling to stay on the recording.

I felt bad for her, she’s the only animatronic here that has a set recording. The others have voice boxes but they have more free will than Lola. 

“No, you have a good day Lola.” I happily said to her, giving her a small smile.

Lola gave me a faint smile before her recordings kicked in.

“Hehe, have a fun day!” Lola said happily.

I chuckled and left Parker’s. While walking down the street my phone rings. I pull my phone out of my pocket expecting it to be Max calling me. When I looked at the caller, I was greeted by the name ‘Amy’s Grandmother’.


End file.
